Sleepness Nights
by ScytheMeister93
Summary: Yugi has been suffering with nightmares without Yami noticing anything. Now he has, Yami is determind to help Yugi out. Puzzleshipping! One-shot.


**Oh hey there guys!  
Okay, so, I've entered myself into this Yu-Gi-Oh! Oneshot contest that my very good friend, Pharaohsthrone, is holding. So basically, you have to have something inspire you. Well** **here is my inspiration! (** art/sleep-well-314565972**)** ** Adorable huh?! **

**Now be nice, this is the first bit of Yu-Gi-Oh! realted thing I've written! It's crazy. ANYWAY. Go read and don't forget to tell me what you think ;)**

**- ScytheMeister93**

* * *

Yami watched his partners breaths become deeper and more regular, before he retired to his soul room, preparing for his usual 7 hours of solitude. Finding his chair, he settled down, materialising a pack of cards, shuffling them before setting out a game of solitaire.

It was a few hours of game after game before he felt Yugi's mind shift a little. His peaceful dreams slowly turning into frantic nightmares. It happened every now and again, normally if Yugi was worried about something in particular. But Yami hadn't noticed anything peculiar happening in his other halves life, he was pretty sure Yugi was getting on well at school, and his bond with Joey and the others just grew stronger each time they met.

_Then what could it be ..._ He wondered, exiting his soul room and crossing the corridor to stand outside of Yugi's. Cracking the door open slightly, he peered inside.

He spotted Yugi's sleeping form instantly, his gaze taking in every detail of the boy, tossing and turning even in his soul room. Yami sighed, hating to go in without asking Yugi's permission, but he saw no other choice.

Pushing the door open slowly, he crept in, careful to mind all the game consoles and other various toys that he had scattered across the floor. Finally coming up to the side of the bed, he sat himself down, resting his arms on the mattress.

Yugi's struggles with the covers had subsided for the moment, but Yami knew it would only be momentarily. His face was still tense, his brow creased in frustration.

"Whatever could be the matter ..." He whispered, lifting one hand up to Yugi's forehead, stroking his brow until the creases became shallower.

"Mmm Yami ..." Yugi mumbled. Yami froze his hand, looking at the boys face. He was still asleep, but with a small smile now playing on his lips.

He's ... Dreaming of me? Yami asked himself, shaking his head once. No, that's absurd, I am just his friend. But he couldn't help smiling at the possibility. His little Yugi, dreaming about him. It made Yami's heart soar. He had hoped, more than anything, that Yugi cared for Yami as much as he did for him. It would complete him.

Yami sighed, looking at Yugi's peaceful face once more, before drawing back his hand.

"It's nice to dream, huh Yugi?" He whispered, making a move to exit his little ones soul room. But as soon Yami turned away, Yugi started to become restless once again. His arms and legs thrashing around.

"No! You can't take him from me!" He shouted, tears starting to spill from his still closed eyes.

Yami went straight back over to his side, trying to soothe him, but nothing was working. Yugi was past being calmed down. "No! Please, don't take him!"

"Yugi, it's okay, shhh, it's okay," Yami tried, putting a hand to Yugi's forehead. Nothing.

Seeing no other option, Yami climbed on the bed, grabbing a wrist in each hand and sitting on his legs, he pinned Yugi down, stopping any movement. Leaning forward, he came right into Yugi's personal space, trying to verbally wake him.

"Yugi! Wake up!" He said loudly, not wanting to scare him. Although he didn't know which was worse, having the nightmare Yugi was currently having, or being woken up pinned to the bed. He'd like to think it was the nightmare. "Yugi, it's Yami! Please, wake up."

Still nothing, Yami shook his head. Holding both wrists in one hand, he grasped Yugi's shoulder, shaking it slightly.

"No ..." Yugi moaned, tears still running down his cheeks, "Please ... He's all I have."

Biting his lip, Yami tried once more to shake Yugi awake, a little more forcefully this time. "Yugi, wake up!"

Amethyst eyes snapped open, focusing on Yami. He smiled a little, letting go of his wrists and getting off his legs, sitting crossed legged to the side of him. "You're awake now, yes?"

Yugi sat up slowly, rubbing his cheeks with the back of his hand, "Err, yeah. I guess. Sorry if I scared you." Yami just shook his head.

"You have no reason to apologise Yugi. It must have been some dream to make you shout out like that." He said, not wanting to force Yugi into telling him. For all he knew, Yugi could have forgotten the dream as soon as Yami woke him up. But from the way Yugi blushed and looked away, Yami knew he had not forgotten it.

"Something like that," he mumbled in agreement, fingering the edge of his cover.

"Would you like to talk about it? Or would you rather I keep my nose out of it and leave?"

Yugi's eyes widened suddenly, reaching out to grasp Yami's wrist, "No, please don't leave me!" He gasped, his eyes watering up again. Without hesitation, Yami crawled up to sit next to Yugi, pulling the younger one in to rest his head on his shoulder.

"I won't ever leave you, Yugi. Not if you don't want me to," he murmured into his hair, rubbing his back. Yugi's hand balled up in Yami's vest as he pressed himself into the crook of his neck.

"That's not true," Yugi was now sobbing, "Once you get your memories back, you'll do what you have to do, then move on. That's why you locked yourself in the puzzle, right?"

"Yugi ..." Yami breathed, not knowing what's to say. In hindsight, he was right. Yami was only here because Yugi solved the puzzle, now the two of them are fighting through various challenges to get Yami's memories back from when he was the Pharaoh. After that, well Yami hadn't actually thought about it. He had a feeling that whatever happened in Yugi's dream, was closer than anything he would have come up with.

Shaking his head, he pulled the smaller one onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the shuddering figure.

"Listen to me Yugi. As long as I have you, I don't need my memories." He said confidently, hoping each word got through to Yugi.

Yugi looked up at him, his cheeks soaked with tears. "You ... Can't be serious ... Right?" He whispered, wiping the back of his hand under his nose, "You have to find out why locked yourself in the puzzle in the first place."

Yami shook his head, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of Yugi's eye, "Nothing says I have to. I could stay locked inside the puzzle for another 5000 years if I so wished."

Yugi didn't reply. He scrubbed his cheeks dry before leaning back down on Yami's shoulder, sighing. Yami rubbed the younger ones back, trying to soothe his still ragged breathing. Even though the crying had subsided, Yugi was still panicking slightly. He didn't want to start Yugi off again by asking what exactly he'd been dreaming about, so he stayed quiet.

Yugi took a deep breath, gathering up all his courage as he sat up straighter, looking into the eyes of the man he knew he would want to spend the rest of his life with.

Ignoring the flickering images of his nightmare, he placed his hands on either side of Yami's face. Smiling slightly at Yami's surprised expression, he pulled their foreheads together, taking another deep breath before pressing his lips to Yami's in a feather light kiss.

"I don't want you to leave me, but I don't want you trapped inside of the puzzle either," he whispered against Yami's lips, "I love you too much to allow that to happen." Yugi closed his eyes, keeping his forehead pressed against his older companion.

Neither boy moved and Yugi was scared that he'd made Yami uncomfortable with his confession. But he couldn't hide it any longer; his nightmares were telling him that.  
Whereas Yami was staring wide eyed at his partner, unable to put his jumbled thoughts into words. _Had Yugi really just said that?  
_After what felt like a lifetime, Yugi opened his eyes, meeting the startled gaze once again. "I'm sorry … I shouldn't hav-"

"I love you too," Yami blurted out, his cheeks reddening. "I have for a while and I, er, didn't know how to tell you." He looked away, watching his partner's reaction out of the corner of his eye. Yugi's face seemed to have a display of various emotions going on at once. Happy, surprised, fear …  
Yami had to close his eyes and after what felt like an eternity, Yugi sighed, placing a hand on Yami's cheek, guiding his face towards his. Yami wasn't quite as surprised as the first time Yugi kissed him, but he still couldn't get used to it. Those soft lips upon his, it made his mind spin.

Yugi chuckled, pulling away slightly, "And here's me thinking you were the confident one."

Yami snorted, resting his forehead against Yugi's, breathing in his familiar smell. "Yugi … I …"

He shook his head slightly, making whatever Yami was going to say leave his mind with another teasingly soft kiss. Yami moaned, bringing his little one closer to his body. "This isn't fair, Yugi," he mumbled

"Let's just not talk about it," Yugi said, pulling away enough so he could see into Yami's eyes, "I don't want you to promise you'll stay with me always, because I know that won't happen. Just … promise you'll stay with me until you have to go?"

Yami smiled, "Deal." Though Yami was going to figure out a way for him and Yugi to always stay together. But for now, he was just happy, lying with his little one until they were both sound asleep.


End file.
